American idiot
by DianaRL
Summary: Egy világtalálkozó sosem zajlik le zűrmentesen, ám Amerika Poroszországnak hála gondoskodik róla, hogy a mostani feledhetetlen legyen. UsCan songfic, ami a Stereotypes song c. dalra íródott.


- Hey, Gilbert, mondd, hogy még nem vagy ott a meeten – üvöltött bele Amerika a telefonba, remélve, hogy ha legalább nem jár sikerrel, egy kellemes halláskárosodást szerez a másiknak.

- Szerencséd van, hogy hatalmasságom miatt kicsit később kezdődik a találkozó. Mi kéne, ha volna, és miért nem a becses családod kerested fel vele? – Alfrednek semmi kedve nem volt kifejteni, hogy a poroszon kívül senki sem vette fel a telefont, és a másik kissé kásás hangjából arra következtetett, hogy Gilbert nem is lenne túl kíváncsi rá.

- Aham, szóval már megint elaludtál. Egyébként meg nadrág kellene.

Amerika türelmesen megvárta, hogy a másik kedvére nevethessen, tudta, hogy ha közbevágna, elúszna a segítség, márpedig neki _muszáj_ kerítenie egy öltönynadrágot, lehetőleg tíz percen belül. A telefonszámlát meg majdcsak ki tudja fizetni, annyira azért nem áll rosszul az országa.

- Miért, mi van a tiéddel? – tette fel Poroszország kajánul azt a kérdést, amit Alfred szeretett volna inkább elkerülni. Vetett még egy utolsó, szomorú pillantást a kinőtt nadrágra, majd egy laza mozdulattal kidobta az ablakon, a kiabálásból ítélve pont a porosz fején landolt. Pech, el is felejtette, hogy Gilbert lakik az alatta lévő hotelszobában.

- Felgyulladt.

- Látom, azért csapódott az arcomba. Nem mondod, hogy kihíztad!

- Dehogy híztam ki, összement a mosásban.

- Sejtettem – röhögött fel megint Gilbert, majd próbált komolyabb hangnemre váltani. – Tudod mit, ajánlok egy egyezséget. Szerzek neked egy nadrágot, ami jó is rád, cserébe te viszel egy kis színt a világtalálkozóba. Már kezdem unni a bingózást.

- Megőrültél? Hamarabb megyek el félmeztelenül, még szeretnék élni párszáz évig. – Amerika kinyomta a telefont, és már épp eltervezte, hogyan szerzi vissza a nadrágot, szabja át úgy fél perc alatt és valószínűleg katasztrofális eredménnyel, amikor meghallotta Poroszország hangját az ablakból.

- Tudod mit, állom egy napi hamburgerfogyasztásod is!

- Csak? – hajolt ki vigyorogva az ablakon. – Egyezzünk ki egy hetiben.

- Minek nézel te engem, csóró ország vagyok!

- Na jó, megegyeztünk – nevetett fel Amerika, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a párkányon.

- Akkor kezdhetsz is szöveget tanulni, remélem, tudsz énekelni – üvöltött fel Poroszország teli pofával vigyorogva, majd mielőtt visszahúzódott volna a szobájába, még visszakiabált. – A zene miatt ne aggódj, azt megoldom!

~American idiot~

- Elegem van! Kanada, hol van a bátyád? – üvöltött fel Anglia körülbelül húszadszorra, és kivételesen Matthew nem örült, hogy bárki észrevette. Persze tipikus, hogy már megint Amerika miatt, de most legalább nem akarja senki megölni. Haladás.

- Tudod, nem vagyok hozzákötve.

- De szemtelen lettél hirtelen! Én mindig is tudtam, hogy az az idióta rossz hatással van rád!

Kanada csak unottan megforgatta a szemét, majd figyelmen kívül hagyta Arthur kiselőadását, miszerint miért kellene inkább elkerülnie a bátyját, amivel a fél termet álomba untatta. A másik fele épp azt tervezgette, hogy léphetne le anélkül, hogy bárki is észrevenné.

- Miért nem kezdjük el nélküle? – szakította végül félbe az angolt, mire az felháborodásában még levegőt venni is elfelejtett.

- Hagyd csak, mon cher – nézett fel Francis rövid szunyókálásából. – Amúgy is körülbelül annyira fontos kérdéseket kell megbeszélnünk, mint hogy mit evett Robinson Crusoe a hajótörésének nyolcvanhetedik napján.

- Hát, borvedelő, nem hittem volna, hogy olvasol angol irodalmat.

- Nem mindenki olyan műveletlen, mint te, szemöldök. – Az egész terem unottan szemlélte, ahogy szokás szerint egymásnak ugranak, valószínűleg már csak azon lepődtek volna meg, ha Izland kezd el verekedni Kanadával, bár így is kezdték úgy érezni, mintha egy több ezer részes brazil szappanoperába pottyantak volna.

- Skorpió – nézett fel hirtelen Görögország, bár senki sem tudta, mire gondol. – Robinson magával vitte a hajóról a hajában, aztán amikor elfogyott mindene, megette. – A mondat vége ásításba torkollt, majd mire bárki reagálhatott volna bármit, Heracles már vissza is aludt, és szerencsére Anglia sem hallott semmit, különben nekik annyi.

A két vitatkozó miatt először meg sem hallották a beszűrődő zenét, csak amikor már pár lépés választotta el őket a bejárattól, majd Gilbert röhögése nyomán kivágódott az ajtó, és besétált rajta Amerika egy szál alsóban és ingben, mögötte pedig az aláfestést szolgáltatva befutott Poroszország és Dánia is, alig bírva elfojtani a nevetésüket.

Alfred magabiztosan az asztalhoz sétált, felugrott rá, majd egy összetekert iratkupacot a szájához tartva (ami eredetileg Anglia tulajdonát képezte) énekelni kezdett.

_I think I love you more than the Japanease love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come togethet and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes._

- Hagyd abba, ez borzalmas! Hát semmi szépérzék nem szorult beléd? – kiáltott fel Francis, azonban a hangját elnyomta a harmadik sorra feltörő sikítozás. Japán eközben próbált csendesen lelépni, azonban Veneziano nem hagyta, így most paprikapiros fejjel igyekezett eltűnni az asztal alatt.

Pedig a java még csak most következett.

_I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious._

_They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns._

_And I love Mexicans, the way they mow my lawn._

_They all got hundred kids 'cause they dont know how to put a condom on._

Amerika először nem vett tudomást a szomszédjai környékén támadt zajról, ám a felé repülő villát (_Hogy kerül ez egyáltalán ide?_) már nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül. Az evőeszköz alig pár centivel tévesztett célt, szóval jobbnak látta, ha kicsit arrébb táncol az asztalon, így viszont egy jó darabot kihagyott a szövegből.

_I think I love you more than the Japanease love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come togethet and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes._

_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell_

_If you love the outback redneck Australians,_

_And the crooked teeth of an English dude_

_Or those creepy Italians who think they're smooth._

_And how could anyone hate a French._

_Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits._

Canadian boy _is what you want,_

_Walking around town~ _Au, Anglia!

Az említett nemes egyszerűséggel hozzávágta a teáját bögréstől, kanalastól és cukortartóstól, aminek következtében Amerika le is zúgott az asztalról, azonban eldöntötte, hogy nem hagyja magát elhallgattatni, így egyszerűen visszapattant, majd csaknem végig röhögve folytatta.

_Uh oh! They are all on my checklist,_

_Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast._

_They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,_

_Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis._

- Lebonthatom? – kérdezte Oroszország angyali mosollyal, mellette pedig Fehéroroszország gyanúsan olyan szemmel méregette, mintha mindjárt áttérne a kannibalizmusra, így Alfred szép lassan, a terve szerint feltűnésmentesen elkezdett hátrálni.

_I think I love you more than the Japanease love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come togethet and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes._

_I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep_

_I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep_

_I love Scotsmen though they hump~_

A tömeg ekkor döntött úgy, hogy módszeresen felboncolják az amerikait, Anglia például felkapta a mellette ülő, nem mellesleg szélesen vigyorgó Skócia elől a bárányos mappáját, ami a gyilkos fegyver szerepét volt hivatott betölteni, ahogy mindenki más is magához ragadta a hozzá legközelebb lévő, amúgy nem valami veszélyes tárgyat, majd megindultak Alfred felé.

Persze az illető sem várta meg, hogy élve kifilézzék, megragadta a nevető Kanada karját, majd angolosan távozott, mielőtt a többiek felocsúdhattak volna.

- Hogy te mekkora idióta vagy – nevetett fel Matthew, amikor már fedezékbe húzódtak az egyik csendes szobában távol a konferenciateremtől.

- Úgy hallottam, épp ezt szereted bennem – vigyorodott el Alfred, majd szorosan magához ölelte a kanadait, és megcsókolta. – Vagy tévedek?

- Tényleg, nem is kaptam meg a nadrágom – szólalt meg Amerika pár perc múlva elmerengve, azonban Matthewnak már nem volt lehetősége válaszolni, mert kivágódott az ajtó és megjelent benne egy rettentő dühös Anglia, még mindig kezében szorongatva a bátyja mappáját.

- Nesze, egyetek birkát!

* * *

_A dalrészletek fordítása:_

_Azt hiszem, jobban szeretlek, mint a japánok a polippornót,_

_És most táncolnunk, táncolnunk, táncolnunk kell az előítéletek miatt._

_Gyerünk, éljünk együtt ezen a földön mint egy indián lány szemöldöke,_

_És most táncolnunk, táncolnunk, táncolnunk kell az előítéletek miatt._

_Imádom ezeket a kövér amerikaiakat. Tudod, nagyon ellenszenvesek._

_Folyton csak hamburgert zabálnak. Mindig fegyver van náluk._

_És imádom a mexikóiakat is, ahogy lenyírják a füvem,_

_Mindnek van vagy száz gyereke, mert fogalmuk sincs, hogy kell feltenni egy óvszert._

_(Ref.)_

_Ó, igen! Hallgasd az üvöltésem!_

_Ha szereted a tahó, vadember ausztrálokat,_

_És az angol fazonok görbe fogait,_

_Vagy azokat a hátborzongató olaszokat, akik azt hiszik, normálisak._

_És hogy utálhatna bárki is egy franciát,_

_Igen, tudom, a szőrös nők ott nem borotválják a hajlataikat._

Egy kanadai srác_ (eredetileg brazil lány), ami neked kell,_

_Úgy járnak a városban, mint [...]_

_Uh oh! Ők mind rajta vannak a listámon,_

_Főleg az orosz fickók, akik vodkát isznak reggelire._

_Ezek csak előítéletek, és ha hiszel bennük,_

_Az agyad kisebb, mint egy koreai pénisze._

_(Ref.)_

_Imádom, a skótokat, bár bárányokkal fekszenek le,_

_Imádom a skótokat, bár bárányokkal fekszenek le,_

_Imádom a skótokat, bár [...]_


End file.
